This invention relates accessories for use with beds and more particularly to a play accessory.
Children enjoy playing in imaginary structures of castles, ships, racecars, tents and other environments. Typically the structures take up considerable limited floor space in a bedroom or other rooms and are limited to a single scene or environment. The clutter created by such freestanding play structures limits their practical usefulness. Tent like play areas are available to convert a bed into a play area, however they are not sturdy, easy to set up or remove without disassembly. It is difficult to make the child""s bed with a tent like play area attached.
Therefore there is a need for a bed enclosure, which can provide a variety of interchangeable themes, be easily retrofitted to an existing bed, is portable and easily removed.
In one aspect, the present invention is a portable play area for use with interchangeable decorative theme covers for converting a bed having removable bed rails into a play area. The portable play area comprises: an upper enclosure having an upper structural frame defining a top area; a plurality of vertical bars having a distal end and a proximal end, the proximal end coupled to the upper structural frame; and, a coupling mechanism for removably attaching the distal end of the plurality of vertical bars to the removable bed rails; wherein the coupling mechanism enables the upper structural frame and plurality of vertical bars to be removed from the bed rails as a free standing unit.